


Déjà Vu

by 1d4gd



Series: Omega!Hoseok is 💜 [4]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Kim Seokjin | Jin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Drama, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fluff, Hate to Love, Hoseok and Seokjin marry because their parents want an heir, Hoseok can't seem to get pregnant so they fight a lot, Implied Mpreg, Jealous Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jealousy, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is So Done, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Porn With Plot, Romance, Smut, Soft Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Top Kim Seokjin | Jin, assumed infertility, it sounds very clichè but it's not that cheesy I promise, it's not that obvious in the beginning but they eventually make it work, not really mean Seokjin, thank youuuuuuuuuu, the world needs more 2seok fics so let's work hard for it ok, they're both sweethearts in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 14:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18896896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d4gd/pseuds/1d4gd
Summary: Hoseok and Jin’s mating is a farce. They’d tried to convince themselves that as long as they did what their parents expected of them that they would make it. This is not true and Hoseok is finally ready to move on from this mess of a relationship. But things don’t go according to plan and when he unexpectedly goes into heat, he realizes that maybe they have both been a little too blind until now.





	Déjà Vu

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo. So yes, I did it again. Bottom!Hoseok is life and no one will ever convince me otherwise, except for him that is (ahah). Either way, hope you enjoy the fic and well, get ready cause Vhope is coming next. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are LOVE! Thank you!
> 
> P.S: Is it just me or fics with Jikookseok are super rare? I mean fics with this trouple but with bottom!Hoseok.

               Hoseok and Seokjin have been mated for two years now but nothing has changed in the meantime. Seok still feels pathetic and useless and Jin still doesn’t know how to comfort an Omega he believes he doesn’t have any feelings for. Their mating had been one of convenience and this is probably the reason why this broken bond will never work out. They play pretend every day but when night comes, they act as nothing more than strangers.

Jin drowns his sorrow in alcohol and faceless Betas and Hoseok cries himself to sleep at the thought that he might never regain his freedom. The deal had been to produce a male heir and then to each go their separate way. Things didn’t go as smoothly and now they’re both caught up in a messy situation which seems to go on forever.

The Omega is terrified of being barren because then he will never find someone to want to share their life with him. He’d had so many hopes when he had agreed to become Jin’s Omega. That they would have become good friends one day, that their mating would have been filled with children’s laughter and sweet affection, but he couldn’t have been more wrong.

He’s perfectly aware of how much the Alpha resents him but there’s nothing he can do about it. He’d do anything to be able to carry a pup, but destiny seems to be especially cruel to him. He’s dreading his next heat because he knows Jin will hurt him again with no use. He will be forced to submit to the Alpha and let himself be treated like a broken toy, manhandled and carelessly thrown around since he can’t even do one thing right.

His nature feels like a curse now and he can’t remember the last time he’s ever thought dreams come true. They don’t otherwise he would be happily mated to his fated Alpha and their house would be filled with pups running around and with so much love to soothe an entire nation.

Instead here he is, shattered and ruined. His hopes had been withering for a while now and he’s not sure how much more he can take of this. He feels depressed but also so damn angry about what his life had become. And endless stream of ‘Yes’ and ‘No’ with no real dialogue between him and his mate unless they’re forced to attend an event together.

Intimacy is an illusion since they only sleep in the same room when Hoseok has his heat or the few times when Jin gets his rut and acts possessive and demanding.

His heat doesn’t even feel all that pleasurable or maybe they’ve always been doing it wrong. He’s never too out of it, constantly aware of his body reactions and in full command of the things he says and does. That’s probably also why he never begs or whines, never acts as if he might die without Seokjin’s knot. Their dynamics is so messed up it sometimes feels like he’s the one doing the fucking and not his mate.

The Alpha is so restrained and indifferent about it there’s no denying just how much he hates Hoseok. How much touching the Omega disgusts him. He is certain Jin has too much pride to admit it but there is a high chance he is picturing someone else while fucking him. Somebody who can give him what he wants, someone useful.

 

Months of pondering and torturing himself with all kinds of thoughts makes him come to a very clear conclusion. He doesn’t want to put himself through this ordeal ever again. So, what he’ll do is start taking suppressants. This way there will be no more need for pretend and no more acting as if they can actually stand each other.

They don’t so what’s the point in faking something which was never meant to work out in the first place? His parents will kill him for it but once they’ll realize just how little of use he can be to them, they will most likely disinherit him and allow him to live the life he’s dreamt about since little. A life with no mate or pups but a life filled with happiness, nonetheless. A life full of free choices over his mind and body. A life where love won’t have to be bartered. A life period.

He doesn’t feel like what he’s been doing for the past five years can be called living. Ever since he had discovered he was to be mated to Jin, his life had only been filled with negotiations and awkward meetings. There was no love in his life, but this was going to change. He’d make sure of it. No more begging for affection, no more feeling sorry for himself.

It took him quite a bit to convince his doctor to give him suppressants, but he’d managed to do it in the end. He was extremely grateful for this small miracle, but the difficult part began only now. Facing his parents’ wrath and Jin’s pity would break even more his already cracked heart. He was aware of the grave consequences, but he was also determined to regain part of what had been forcibly taken from him.

His plan had been very simple. Wait until Jin would finally realize that he was not getting heats anymore and then confess to him his plan. This way maybe they could finally come to an agreement together. Convince their parents their mating didn’t stand a chance. Regain their freedom and make sure they would never have to cross paths again. This was the best he could hope for.

He was doing his best to pretend that nothing had changed but he couldn’t hide his excitement at the thought that he was so much closer to getting his freedom back ever passing day. If Seokjin noticed it, he didn’t comment on it and for that Hoseok was thankful. He preferred to postpone the moment of their confrontation for as long as possible.

 

They had to attend a party one evening and usually this would make them both groan in misery at acting the happy couple. Hoseok was trying his best to smile but the way Seokjin was holding onto his waist was starting to get onto his nerves.

He had no idea why his mate had suddenly decided it would be a great idea to act growly and possessive, but he wasn’t letting it happen. He pushed the Alpha with all his strength and then went in search of a drink. There was no way he would survive this evening without getting himself completely drunk.

He felt hands on his waist, and he was so ready to snap at the Alpha for acting so freaking clingy but then the hands abruptly left his body and when he turned around he was faced with his mate trying to glare holes into the stranger who touched him. What the fuck was going on? Since when had he become so irresistible that people couldn’t keep their hands off him?

Seokjin dragged him close and pressed a fleeting kiss to his neck. Hoseok was so taken aback by the action that the only thing he was capably of was staring incredulously at his mate. And then the Alpha opened his mouth and he could feel the anger coming back in full force.

‘I have no idea what made you think Hoseok is available, but I can assure you he’s not. He’s mine and you’d better back off before I teach you a lesson about touching other people’s mates.’

‘Woah…chill man! I wasn’t trying to do anything funny. He just looked lonely so I thought a little company would do him some good.’

‘Well you thought wrong and I would very much appreciate it if you left before I become even more pissed at your acting so carelessly around my mate.’

‘Fine. Whatever. There’s no need to act so possessive. He is already drowning in your smell.’

That made both of them flush. Hoseok because he hadn’t even realized he smelled like Seokjin and Jin because he had been convinced he was the only one who could tell just how strong his scent was on his Omega.

Seok recovered pretty quickly though and when Jin tried to link their hands together, he tore his hand away. There was no need for them to be so close all the damn time. They weren’t fooling anyone either way. The Alpha looked really mad about his disobedience, but he couldn’t care less. He was done with playing the perfect mate.

‘I am going home. I stayed here more than enough. You’re free to do whatever you want. See you sometime next week I guess.’

‘Where do you think you’re going in this state? Do you want to get attacked or something?’

‘Huh? What are you talking about?’

‘Really Hoseok? You can’t even tell when you’re about to go into heat anymore?’

‘I’m not. It can’t be!’

‘I realize you hate this as much as I do but I could smell pre-heat since a few days ago on you. I will be the one to take you home as soon as I get to say goodbye to one of my business partners.’

‘No, thank you. I prefer doing it on my own.’

‘Do you really want to piss me off? I said I will do it. Why are you so damn stubborn tonight?’

‘Because I can and because I am tired of pretending. Also, you won’t be the one who will take me home because I am not going to spend my heat with you. We both know I am not getting pregnant any time soon so there’s no reason for us to keep trying. I will have my doctor prescribe me suppressants from now on and I will talk to my parents as soon as possible to tell them about us breaking the bond. I will take all the blame, so you don’t have to worry about your reputation. You will continue being the dream Alpha and I the Omega loser.’

‘You’re crazy if you think I will let you do that. You’re mine and this will never change.’

‘No, I am not. I never was.’

‘Are you making fun of me right now? Do you want me to tell you the real reason why I kept my distance from you all this time? It was because I was so afraid of losing control dammit! I was terrified that my wolf would hurt you. You want to know why I drink so much or mess around? It’s because you would never be able to take all the things I want to do to you. I’d break you beyond repair and this is the last thing I want to do. You deserve beautiful things and I could never give them to you.’

‘How about you let me decide that? You think I am so fragile, but I think you will be most surprised just how much I can take.’

‘I-I…Are you sure about this?’

‘Yes, but I warn you this is the last time I will ever put myself through the misery. If I can’t get pregnant this time, you need to promise me you’ll agree to break the bond.’

‘Why are you so thickheaded? It was never about that for me. I want you Hoeok. I’ve wanted you for such a long time, but I thought you were only staying with me to get the heir our parents are desperate for.’

‘Y-You w-want me?’

‘Of course I do. I love you.’

‘I-I…shit! I thought you hated me!’

‘I could never do that. You own my heart baby, but I was so scared you might not feel the same that I resorted to faking I didn’t care. I was really stupid to do that, but I truly hope you can forgive me.’

‘I-I w-want you too. Always did but I was sure you were disgusted by me so that’s why I tried to stay away from you.’

‘We’re both idiots, aren’t we?’

‘Yep.’

They both burst into laughter at that because they had wasted so much time with their insecurities and fears. Communication is the key to a healthy relationship but that’s probably the only thing they had never done for real until now. Well better late than never. Now that all the confusion is slowly fading away, he realizes Jin is right. He’s about to go into heat.

He will kill his doctor for giving him placebos. But then again, he might have unknowingly lent a hand in them saving their relationship so maybe he can be spared. Still they don’t have time to waste because there’s sweat running down his face and he’d rather not wet himself all over the floor, thank you very much. He grabs Jin’s hand and drags him to his car. He drives like a man possessed but they really need to get home now.

When they finally make it into the bedroom they use for his heats, he strips in record time and assumes his usual position on his hands and knees. When Seokjin only stares at him through hooded eyes, he wants to scream. Whatever happened to his promise of fucking Hoseok into the mattress?

He growls a little because at the rate this is going, he will have to fuck himself on his own after all. It doesn’t matter. He needs release and he needs it now. He presses two fingers into his hole and rubs them as deep as he can to find that sweet spot which makes him melt every single time.

His whole body is shaking but he’s still not getting the friction that he needs, and this makes him whimper loudly. That seems to finally snap Jin out of his momentary stupor and before Hoseok can take another breath he finds himself on his back, with his Alpha looming over him.

He tries to resume what he was doing earlier, but his mate slaps his hand away and buries his tongue so deep in his hole he’s sure he can feel it in his stomach. His moans are ripped from him now and he’s thorn between pushing Jin away and forcing him closer. He’s shaking so hard and he can feel the oncoming orgasm on the tip of his tongue. He tries to get a hand around his cock but Seokjin slaps that away as well. He pushes even harder into him and when he cums, he screams his Alpha’s name.

He can’t remember ever cumming this hard and he’s starting to be just a little afraid of what else Seokjin has in store for him. Jin’s touch is burning a path all throughout his body and he knows this heat will be like no other. He has no doubt he will be completely wrecked at the end of it but what a way to go.

When the Alphas presses fully into him, his eyes roll back and he immediately cums, almost as if a switch has been turned on. A switch which Jin controls and which causes him to make an absolute mess of himself.

The older male takes and takes and when he finally slips his knot inside, Hoseok is almost convinced he might actually die from feeling too much pleasure. He sobs his through his orgasm and he can’t stop trembling. He’s drenched in slick and cum and sweat. He’s a mess but the way his mate looks at him is enough to get him all flushed and bothered again.

He loses count of time but never of Jin’s touch. The Alpha is overwhelming his senses and his heart but for the first time since they’ve mated, he welcomes the love and affection he can feel brimming through their bond. The feeling is wonderful, and he basks in the certainty that he’s so fiercely desired by his mate.

When his heat ends, his body feels sore and thoroughly used. He doesn’t get out of bed for a day because he honestly can’t. Jin didn’t joke at all when he talked about his mind-numbing cravings. He’s not really complaining though.  He presses a gentle hand to his stomach and when he feels a tiny flutter, he knows. They’re finally getting their own baby. It’s too soon to tell but he swears he could feel the exact moment his Alpha put a pup inside his belly.

He closes his eyes but this time around it’s not to forget about the reality he’s living but to dream some more. After all, his dreams do come true.


End file.
